Gallery:Rollercoaster
With Mom at the grocery store, Phineas and Ferb decide to build a huge roller coaster spreading all around Danville. With loopy-loops and turn drops, the roller coaster is truly amazing! Candace tries to bust them to Mom, but she keeps missing by just a second. Meanwhile, Perry stops Dr. Doofenshmirtz from trying to reverse the rotation of the Earth. Read the full summary... Firsts File:State Fair coaster.jpg|First inspiration. File:We're gonna build a rollercoaster.jpg|"I know what we're going to do today! We're gonna build a rollercoaster!" File:The first Big Idea.jpg|Drawing up plans for the first Big Idea. File:The first load.jpg|The first load. File:Hearts in her eyes.png|"Hey, Phineas." (First indication of Isabella's crush on Phineas.) File:First Where's Perry.jpg|"Hey, where's Perry?" File:Entrance to his lair.jpg|Agent P enters his lair. File:First briefing.jpg|First mission briefing with Major Monogram. File:Platypus car.jpg|Agent P's hoverjet. File:Aren't you a little young.jpg|"Aren't you a little young to be a rollercoaster enigineer?" File:GingerAndKatieInTheCrowd.jpg|Ginger and Katie's "early bird" cameo. File:Wrench fight.jpg|Fight between Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Dr. Doofenshmirtz's scheme File:Perry trapped.jpg|Perry in Doofenshmirtz's trap. File:Introducing the Magnetism Magnifier.jpg|Dr. Doofenshmirtz introductes his Magnetism Magnifier File:Retractable roof.jpg|Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated HQ roof retracts. File:Eastern seaboard with tinfoil.jpg|The eastern seaboard is covered with tinfoil. File:Eastern seaboard.jpg|...and after the tinfoil is gone. File:Well, that didn't work.jpg|"Well, that didn't work." File:Separating magnet and Magnifier.jpg|Trying to separate the magnet and Magnifier File:Helicopter lifts magnet.jpg|Agent P fires a grapling hook at a passing helicopter. File:Tinfoil strikes DEI building.jpg|"You did it! You saved us, Perry the Platypus!" (wham) File:Latching onto rollercoaster.jpg|Latching onto the rollercoaster File:Flying rollercoaster.jpg|The helicopter flies away with the coaster The roller coaster File:Flier.jpg|Advertising the coaster. File:Coolest coaster ever.jpg|The Coolest Coaster Ever! File:View from the top.jpg|View from the top of the lift. File:Coaster section 1.jpg|Just a small portion of the ride. File:Rubber snakes.jpg|"Relax, they're just rubber." File:Mud bucket.jpg|The mud bucket. File:Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah.jpg|"Here comes the 'Aaah-aaah-aaah-aaah'!" File:Caught on Statue of Liberty.jpg|Visiting New York City. File:Croissant.jpg|Croissant? File:Satellite.jpg|Candace could be in charge. File:Kids fall to earth.jpg|Falling to Earth. File:End of the ride.jpg|End of the ride. ::::::For more pictures of the coaster, see Coolest Coaster Ever. Candace the vigilant File:What if.jpg|"What if a satellite crashes into the house?" File:What are you doing.jpg|"What are you doing?" File:I'm in charge, conditionally.jpg|"I'm in charge, conditionally!" File:I'm watching you.jpg|"I'm watching you!" File:You're going down!.jpg|"You are going down. Down, down, down! D-O-W-N, down." File:Is Phineas home.jpg|Isabella tries to find out if Phineas is home. File:Stunning lack of monkeys.jpg|"And when I came home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys." File:They're building it and it's huge.jpg|Continuing to plead her case. File:CCE now open.jpg|Candace sees the flier. File:Yell at some cheese.jpg|"I'll be in the dairy section if you want to come yell at some cheese or anything." File:It's not possible.jpg|"It's not possible!" File:I've got frozens.jpg|"I've got frozens." File:Let's go home now!.jpg|"Let's go home, now!" File:I worry about you sometimes.jpg|"I worry about you sometimes, Candace." File:Are you happy now, Candace.jpg|"Are you happy now, Candace?" File:Moment of triumph.jpg|Candace's moment of triumph. File:Presenting the evidence.jpg|Candace proudly shows her mom the evidence. File:But but but but but.jpg|The boys are there! Ferb's contributions File:Do you like it.jpg|"Do you like it?" File:Bonk.jpg|Ferb's sledgehammer bonks him on the nose. File:Firing rivets.jpg|A rivet gun is a better tool. File:Rollercoaster construction discussion.jpg|The boys take a moment to discuss a section of their rollercoaster. File:Track layer.jpg|Track-laying. File:The coaster is now open.jpg|Limited number of audience members allowed. File:Emcee Ferb.jpg|Testing the microphone. File:Ferb provides the light show.jpg|Light show at coaster unveiling. File:Ferb pulls down the curtain.jpg|Ferb unveils the coaster. File:Smell the peanut butter.jpg|"Oh, man! I could smell the peanut butter!" (Ferb burped after the ride was finished) To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Rollercoaster